


Research Day

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is working the afternoon shift at the local library when a couple of brothers start asking really weird material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Day

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was supposed to be a Dean/Reader thing, but Sam burst in and took control of the situation.

The day had gone by slowly, you already felt like calling it, and still wasn’t even 3pm. The library was almost empty, as it usually was on a Friday afternoon, especially with a long weekend coming up. The only readers were a couple of the regulars and those strange boys that had arrived a little before noon.

They had asked for a lot of old stuff that your co-worker found a little too weird and she tossed you the bag, arguing you were the creepy one. So there were you, carrying piles of old books in strange languages, and giving them access to all the newspaper archives ever since the town was founded.

Right now they seemed to be beginning an argument, so you stood up and walked to them as slowly as you could, wanting to hear a little bit about what they were saying.

“I’m telling you Sam, this has ‘witch’ written all over it. We haven’t found anything that leads us in any other way!”

“But the murders are just too alike for them to be hexes, it’s  _got_  to be a god, Dean!”

“But Sammy, there’s no pattern, no…”

“Hum, excuse me…” you didn’t want to interrupt them, but they were getting too loud now, and people were staring. “I don’t mean to interrupt but… hum… could you lower your voices a bit? Most readers don’t want to know about witches and pagan gods…”

“Oh, we’re so sorry!” said the taller one, Sam “We’ll keep it down, you can be sure of it.”

“Thank you so much.” You said with a smile and turned around to leave, but you stopped and came back “You know, if you tell me specifically what you’re looking for, I might be able to help you better. I mean, actually checking out  _everything_  we have about magic lore and tradition in the town is not a reduced search.”

The two men looked at each other and Sam raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, while the other raised both hands as if saying “as you wish”.

“That’d be cool, thanks” said Sam.

“Great! Let me go get my laptop and I’ll join you.”

You went back to working place with a smile that you had no idea you were wearing, and your partner looked at you amused while you bend over the desk to disconnect the computer.

“I knew I should let you do that reference” she said smirking “has he asked you out yet?”

“What?” you banged your head against the counter “don’t say those things! It’s not like that!” but you were flushing already, and looked at her from underneath “which one are you talking about?”

“The tall one, of course! Well.. the  _taller_  one.” She whispered, looking sideways to their table and biting her lip “I wouldn’t mind to get the leftovers though… ouch!”

“Don’t talk about people like that! I’ve already told you Megs!” you whispered back, punching her leg.

“Ooohhh they’re looking this way!” she squealed.

“Probably because I’ve been like 5 minutes under a desk.” you said, and got out, grabbing your laptop and given her a menacing look “Don’t you  _dare_  come around to talk nonsense, I’m not allowing you that anymore.”

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t  _that_  bad last time…”

“Just… don’t.”

You walked back to the table Sam and Dean were occupying and sat down with a smile, opening your computer and placing your hands over the keyboard, expectantly.

“So… what are we looking for?”

Dean gave a little laugh and looked at Sam, who was smiling back at you with a bit of amusement.

“Well…” he said looking down at his own computer “we actually don’t know.”

“We’re doing some research because we’re planning on writing a book about town lore; we’ve been to different places looking for stories, and we happened to be passing by when this mysterious deaths started.” Said Dean, showing you the newspaper cutouts from the past days.

“Oh… right… those are some… weird deaths.” You looked at them, but you didn’t need to, you had already been obsessing about those. You loved all about mysterious and unexplainable things, so usually you were all over that kind of news. Fair enough, they were never this close to home and you were getting a little anxious about it.

“Yes, they are.” Said Sam “We thought to look into it and try to find a supernatural explanation for our book.”

“Well…” you said looking up “I’m sure it’s the only kind of explanation you’ll find.” You said with a laugh, and they both looked at you with serious expressions, exchanging gazes again that were clearly of concern. “Oh! Don’t get me wrong!” you rushed to say “I’m not saying there  _actually_  is something paranormal going on… I’m not  _that_  crazy…”

Dean laughed a little and Sam made a funny noise that could be interpreted as a nervous giggle.

“I’m just saying that the police and Rangers are having a rough time about it all, so… Not that I don’t trust your deduction skills, but I don’t think you will find an answer.”

“Right! Right, of course!” Sam was laughing now, a beautiful laugh that made his entire face shine. Dean, on the other hand was still a bit concerned.

“You seem to know a lot about this.” He said blankly, and you blushed, facing back to the browser and starting to run some searches.

“Well… I’m kind of a fan of these things.”

“What, murders?” Dean inquired.

“No! No… witches.” You said, now turning your computer to show him your search results. “There might be some books about this I didn’t get you already, I’ll be right back. You can use this meanwhile.”

And before they could say something back, you strode off and into the shelves, looking for the books. You hid in the middle of the first row, breathing heavily.

“Well, that went well!” you said to yourself in a hush “You stupid, stupid Y/N! Now what are they going to think? That I’m a freak, a stupid can’t-keep-my-mouth-shut freak. Did you see their faces? Gosh, I can’t believe they didn’t run away at that very moment… Ok, ok, ok… breath up, pick up the material and go back, you’re to leave them your computer and sit down next to Megs so you can die out of shame. Gosh… you should keep your cakehole shut, Y/N…”

You turned around and stumble upon Sam, who was standing right behind you, a little embarrassed because of your rant, and you just couldn’t help going all red on the face. You were sure you were having a panic attack now, and you had definitely stopped breathing with no intention of doing it again any time soon. You opened and closed your mouth as if trying to say something, but nothing came out, he was so close to you now, and God he was big! He seemed to relax a little while you motioned your mouth and let out a smile.

“Hey, if you ask me, it’s not a bad thing being a can’t-keep-your-mouth-shut freak…”

You blushed even more, if that was even possible.

“I’m sorry.” he said, clearly this was an awkward situation and he knew it. “I didn’t mean to run into you like that, I-I just thought maybe you needed help with those books.”

“Oh, oh…” you managed to say, breathing again “No, please, it’s ok… I can get them, I’ll just… I’ll be right back with you.” You strode off the row and came back not a second later. “Please, could you pretend this never happened?” He laughed hard and smile.

“Of course, uhm…”

“Y/N”

“Y/N. Right. I’m Sam.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured that out already” you said with a smile, and walked away.

You returned to their table a little after and stood there looking around.

“Where’s your friend?” you asked to Sam.

“Huh? Oh… you mean Dean? He’s my brother. He went out to get something to eat; we didn’t have any lunch yet.”

“Ah, family business?” you joke, and he looked at you furrowing his brow. “I meant… the writing.”

“Oh!” his face relaxed again, and you started to notice that he did that a lot, like if you were talking about something else “Right, yeah… mom was a writer, dad was a writer, we’re writers… yeah, family business alright.”

“That’s cool… to have a family” you said absently, sitting down and retrieving your computer.

“You don’t?” he asked raising his eyebrows and leaning forward over the table, fingers interlaced.

“Well” you were blushing again, why couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut? “No, I was raised in an orphanage. Never knew my parents or anything.”

“So… no boyfriend either?” he said, locking his eyes on yours.

“Uhm… no.”

“Good” he said, and went back to his reading. You stared at him for a while, and then went back to your task too.

Dean came back like an hour later, and the three of you just stayed there talking and joking around. A coffee and another box of files later, they arrived to the conclusion that if it was something out of the ordinary, it should be a witch with a very strict modus operandi.

“I told you” you said happily, leaning back on your chair, your hands on the back of your neck and a wide smile in your face that made the brothers laugh.

“Maybe we should take you with us, just to do our research” joked Dean as he stood up.

“You need help with all of this?” Sam asked, also standing up and packing his stuff.

“Oh, no. It’ll be fun to put this all away again!” you said, a note of cynicism in your voice.

“Right… well. Thanks a lot.” He said and held his hand to you “It was a pleasure to meet you, Y/N.”

“Same here, both of you” you replied, but you couldn’t get your eyes out of Sam’s face, shaking his hand tightly.

—————

Next day it was all over the news, there had been a massive explosion at some house and a couple of women had died, the homeowner and her friend. Luckily, two guys that were passing by could save the third one that was now in the hospital being taken care of, she had suffered from asphyxia and apparently she had been trapped under something that had led to numerous cuts all over her body. _Funny_  you thought,  _just like the murders before_. You kept reading the note, unable to think about anything else “ _two young brothers that were passing by with their car stopped and run into the fire, being able to save one of the victims_ ”. This just couldn’t be.

“Well… So it happens it wasn’t  _a_  witch…” said a soft voice in front of you and you gasped and looked at a smiling Sam “It was a pair.”

“ _What?_ ” you couldn’t believe what you were hearing… or could you? You stood up, smiling and biting your lip, adrenaline all over your body “Tell me  _everything._ ”

“I will… If you come with us.”

“What?”

“I’ve talked to Dean about this… we could really use your help and… well… I really like to have you around.” Now it was his time to flush, caressing your hand over the counter, unable to make eye contact. You melted in his touch and sighed.

“Ok.”

“Really?” he looked up at you, his eyes bright and shining out of happiness.

“I’ve really nothing to tie me up here and… I really like hanging with you too.”

You grabbed your notebook and stuffed it into your bag, took your red trench and clasped his hand in yours, walking away.

“Hey!” said Megs walking in “Where are you going?”

“I quit, Megs, make sure to tell the boss… There’s an actual adventure waiting for me out there!”


End file.
